total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Gathering Storm (2002)
The Gathering Storm is a BBC–HBO co-produced television biographical film about Winston Churchill in the years just prior to World War II. The title of the film is that of the first volume of Churchill's largely autobiographical six-volume history of the war, which covered the period from 1919 to 3 September 1939, the day he became First Lord of the Admiralty The film stars Albert Finney as Churchill and Vanessa Redgrave as his wife Clementine Churchill ("Clemmie"); Finney gained many accolades for his performance, winning both a BAFTA Award for Best Actor and an Emmy for Outstanding Lead Actor. The film also features a supporting cast of British actors such as Derek Jacobi, Ronnie Barker, Jim Broadbent, Tom Wilkinson, Celia Imrie, Linus Roache and Hugh Bonneville, and is notable for an early appearance by a young Tom Hiddleston. Simon Williams and Edward Hardwicke both make brief appearances amongst the supporting cast. The film was directed by Richard Loncraine and written by Hugh Whitemore. Larry Ramin and Whitemore won the Emmy for Outstanding Writing. Among the film's executive producers were Ridley Scott and Tony Scott. A sequel, Into the Storm, was released in 2009. Churchill is portrayed by Brendan Gleeson in this film, which focuses on the prime minister's days in office during the Second World War. Plot The film opens in 1934 with Winston Churchill deep in his wilderness years, and struggling to complete his biography of his ancestor the Duke of Marlborough, which he hopes will revive his fortunes. Winston is chided by his wife Clemmie for their lack of money and is aware that as a 'man of destiny' his moment may have passed. At the same time he struggles in the House of Commons as a backbencher to get a hearing for his concerns about German re-armament under Hitler and the policy of appeasement. Churchill is also disappointed by the behaviour of his son Randolph Churchill (Tom Hiddleston), which leads to further arguments with Clemmie, who announces she is leaving to go on an extended overseas trip. Churchill is devastated and throws himself into his pet activities: painting, and building walls around the family house. Clemmie eventually returns, and the couple are reconciled. During the same period, a young official in the government, Ralph Wigram (Linus Roache) has become concerned about the growth of the German Luftwaffe (air force), and is convinced by his wife to leak information about it to Churchill. Shortly afterwards, Churchill uses Wigram's information to launch an attack on Prime Minister Stanley Baldwin (Derek Jacobi). With Churchill's fortunes restored, the narrative jumps forward to September 1939, with the declaration of war against Germany at the start of World War II, and the announcement that Churchill will be taking over command of the Royal Navy again as First Lord of the Admiralty. An impatient Churchill bids farewell to the staff at the country house, and travels to London. Arriving in the middle of the night at the Admiralty, Churchill is met by a Royal Marine corporal who informs him the fleet have already been signalled that "Winston is Back", to which Churchill replies, "He bloody well is!" Cast *Albert Finney as Winston Churchill *Vanessa Redgrave as Clementine "Clemmie" Churchill *Jim Broadbent as Desmond Morton *Linus Roache as Ralph Wigram *Lena Headey as Ava Wigram *Derek Jacobi as Stanley Baldwin *Ronnie Barker as David Inches *Tom Wilkinson as Sir Robert Vansittart *Celia Imrie as Violet Pearman *Hugh Bonneville as Ivo Pettifer *Gottfried John as Friedrich von Schroder *Anthony Brophy as Brendan Bracken *Edward Hardwicke as Mr. Wood *Tom Hiddleston as Randolph Churchill *Tim Bentinck as John Churchill, 1st Duke of Marlborough, Churchill's ancestor *Dolly Wells as Sarah Churchill *Emma Seigel as Mary Churchill *Nancy Carroll as Diana Churchill *John Standing as Lord Moyne *Gerrard McArthur as Vic Oliver External links * Category:Films Category:2002 release